1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plasma generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-18890 discloses a power source device that continuously applies large-current high-voltage pulses at a high speed in order to continuously generate plasma within a liquid.